A Different Kind of Surprise
by Imodium
Summary: Between late night snacks and campfire secrets, there's always room for the unexpected. [Oneshot]


Title- A Different Kind of Surprise

Summary- Between late night snacks and campfire secrets, there's always room for the unexpected. Drabble

Rating- K for general silliness and a tiny bit of fluff.

I don't own Tales of Symphonia or any of it's characters.

* * *

Raine had an unhealthy obsession, and it was candy.

Not just any candy though. It was the fruit flavored, sugar gum drops of Iselia that had her hooked. She was never overly fond of sweets, but there was something special about the gum drops in question that made her feel like being alone whenever she wished to indulge herself in some.

The whole thing was silly actually, now that she thought about it.

The other party members asked questions as to why she always wanted to have the first shift for the night watch. At first, the questions varied greatly in significance. Then, after it became normal for Raine to always have the non too popular first shift, her nightly cycles turned into a sort of routine.

After eating dinner, Raine would pick up everyone's dishes, during which they would all say their good nights in their own unique manner. Genis would always give her a hug goodnight, Colette bade her sweet dreams, Zelos would usual say something about saying hi to her late night boyfriend for him, Sheena would then shout at or hit Zelos over the head and wish the Professor good night. After all was said and done, the company would then go off to their tents or designated sleeping spots

None of them would have ever guessed she just wanted the opportunity to be alone, and Raine knew even fewer wouldn't have even dreamed that she went through so much trouble just so she could suck on a couple of gum drops without having anybody know about it.

She really did prefer it this way.

After the dishes from that night's dinner were cleaned off and put away into their respective places, Raine sat down on the smooth, sandy ground next to the campfire. She reached into one of the many folds of her robe and eventually pulled out a small tin that held her delicate secret.

She took the lid off the top of the tin and plucked out one of the small red candies of her infatuation. She cast one more questioning glance around the motionless group of companions before plopping the gum drop into her mouth.

She took a moment to enjoy her short spout of self-indulgence as she closed her eyes and silently sucked on the cherry flavored treat. She didn't notice as slowly, one by one, the multi colored candies vanished slowly from her tin.

She also didn't notice when a visitor decided to sit down beside her on the ground.

Raine opened her eyes a minute later and took another momentary look around the campground. It only took her a second longer to realize she was not the only one enjoying the company of the fire.

Realizing that she had been caught, she flushed a slight shade of pink that, in most cases, would have been fairly unnoticeable.

Unfortunately for her, he had noticed.

He couldn't help but crack a slight smile and chuckle inwardly at the woman's childlike antics. Whether it was the fact that she was the last person he would have expected to do such a thing, or because she was actually doing it in the first place that had him so amused he didn't know. Nevertheless, it did bring the normally down-to-earth Professor into a whole new perspective.

Raine snapped the lid of the tin shut and gave the person beside her a _'What are you doing still up' _stares. He responded, in kind, with his own _'Because I felt like it' _look in return.

Raine sighed and re-opened the tin in her hand. The plopped another sweet into her mouth. However, instead of becoming engrossed in wonder like previously, she simply chewed on it thoughtfully.

Quickly remembering her manners, Raine slowly held out the half-full tin of candies towards her comrade and silently offered him a piece of her treasure.

She didn't think he'd take one, of course. She never expected the magic swordsman to be the type that enjoyed sweets.

Then again, Kratos was someone whom you could never make expectations for.

No. That wasn't right. You _could _make expectations for him, but it was just in his nature not fulfill them. He was never a person who would do just what others hoped he would.

You could always expect him to do the unexpected; as if it was his job to always keep people on their toes.

So when he actually took the offered treat out of Raine's palm, she felt curious rather than surprised.

But when he kissed her gently on the lips before bidding her good night and returning to his tent, well, that was an entirely different matter altogether.

_Fin_

* * *

Author's Notes: First TOS fanfic! W00t! -Strikes a pose-

I can't believe it took me at least two hours to write this. If it wasn't the coca-cola keeping me going when the clock hit 3:30 am I don't know what was. X.x Sorry it's a bit short, it wasn't met to be uber long or whatever.

Anyway, thank you for taking some of your free time to read this. I hope you weren't displeased.

And for all the Americans reading this: Happy Fourth of July! -Throws streamers into the air- If you're not an American: Happy… Monday? O.o -Throws more streamers-

Reviews greatly appreciated!


End file.
